


LAS MEJORES ARMAS.

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba muy cabreado pues había logrado disparara Peter, y la bala tenía acónito, pero en el último momento los demás exigieron que le diera una bala a Peter, para que se pudiera curar.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora Peter estaba en su habitación, molestando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de ambas temporadas.
> 
> Cuenta como Stiles y Peter se hacen amigos, y 2 años después Stiles va a la universidad.

Otra vez lo han vuelto a hacer, estropear EL GRAN MOMENTO de Stiles, pues él era el único que había disparado a Peter con una bala recubierta acónito, y no los cazadores idiotas.

Practicamente, tanto el padre de Allison, Derek y la manada exigido que le diera la bala a ese cabronazo asesino para que se pudiera salvar.

_Stiles- dijo el Doctor Deaton, que nadie lo había invitado- Se ha llegado un acuerdo entre los cazadores, Peter y el resto de la manada.

_ ¡Pero si es un asesino, y no se puede confiar en él!- señalo a Peter que se estaba retorciendo de dolor pues Stiles le había disparado en el brazo. - Siempre se puede cortar el brazo.

_¡Stiles!- gritó Derek- Dale la puñetera bala a Peter.

_¡Tengo que recordarte que mato a tu hermana!- dijo Stiles- ¡Ahora pretendes que le salve!.

_ ¡Stiles, él mato a mi hermana también y a mi padre!- Dijo Chris,- Él es el único que puede controlar a la Kanima, y te aseguro que si la Kanima no tiene master, habrá una gran matanza y podrías perder a tu padre...

_¡No metan a mi padre en esto! - Grito- ¡Si alguien le hace daño, le mato!.

_ No pretendemos hacerle daño- dijo Scott- A tu padre no le pasará nada si salvas a Peter.

_¡Tiene que haber otra opción!- grito desesperado Stiles- ¡Él casi vuelve loca a Lydia, la utilizó !

_¡No lo hay!- Lydia entró en la sala del veterinario- Tenemos que salvarlo, pero te juro que pagará todo que me ha hecho, pero ahora dame la bala.

_¡Lydia no!.

_¡Esta sufriendo ahora, me estás ayudando a vengarme, pero ahora la venganza debe acabarse!.

_¡Lydia!.

_¡Stiles!.

Stiles se dio por vencido, y le dio la dichosa bala a Lydia, y salió de la sala.

_¡Espero que no os arrepentiréis de salvar a ese psicópata. 

 

******

Horas después Stiles regresa a su casa, entra en su habitación, pero ve algo raro, sus cosas ha sido movidas, se gire y lo ve.

_¡Estupendo, el Alfa zombi viene a visitarme ...- No logra decir nada más, pues Peter lo arrincona contra la pared, y le agarra una muñeca y le clava sus garras, Stiles no sabe como, pero logra darle un gran empujo que hace perder el equilibrio a Peter y caerse de culo- ¡Lo que me faltaba, me voy a convertir en un lobo zombi!.

_No soy un zombi, y no te convertirás- Peter se levanta- ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que parece!.

_¿Por qué diablos me has clavado las garras?.- Se da cuenta que Peter había puesto el botiquín de primeros auxilios en cama.- ¡Lo tenias preparado!.

_Quiero que sepas lo sentí a ver a morir a mi familia.

Con esas palabras salió El Alfa por la ventana. 

Stiles se fue a curar.

_ ¿Que pretendía decir con eso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fue a la habitación de Stiles por algún motivo desconocido.

Esa noche stiles tenía una de las peores pesadillas desde que se enteró que lo sobrenatural existe. Esta esta pesadilla era nueva, trataba de huir de fuego, de salvar a su familia pero quedo atrapado. Luego estaba en una habitación durante años, en ese momento Stiles de despertó y comprendió que la culpa era de Peter.

*********

_¡Hay que matarlo!- grito al entrar en la sala del veterinario a la hora de cerrar, Tanto Scott y Doctor Deaton lo miraron.- ¡Hay que matar a Peter Hale!.

_Te hemos dicho que no podemos matarlo- Dijo Scott.

_Lo mataré. - gritó Stiles.

_ No lo harás- Dijo un convencido Doctor Deaton.

_ Lo haré- Stiles hablo mirando a los ojos al Doctor- Lo mataré, como mate a los compañeros de mi padre.

_¡Fue Matt y Jackson quienes mataron a los compañeros de tu padre!.

_ ¡Yo les lleve a la comisaria, pues Matt sospecho que habíamos descubierto que era el maldito Master!.

_ Stiles deja de sentirte culpable- Dijo Deaton.- Tú no llevaste a Matt a la comisaria, él ya estaba decido matar a los de la comisaría.

_ ¿Por qué quieres matar a Peter?- dijo Scott tratando de cambiar de tema, pues no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido.

_ ¡por esto!- se subió la manga y le enseño la herida.

_ ¿Se va a convertir en hombre lobo?- dijo un preocupado Scott.

_¡No!- grito Stiles.- Me transfirió sus malditos recuerdos. 

_ Stiles, te puedo dar algo para las pesadillas, pero no puedes matar a Peter.

_¡No podeis confiar en él!

_No lo hacemos, pero es el único que puede controlar a Jackson.- dijo Deaton.

_¡El dice eso!- exclamó Stiles.

_ Es hecho- después decir eso, El doctor Deaton fue a su despacho, abrió el cajón de su escritorio, y saco un frasco, después volvió a donde estaba Stiles y Scott- ¡Ten, esto de ayudará a no tener pesadillas!.

_ ¿qué es? 

_ Un remedio para no tener pesadillas. - dijo el veterinario- - Te ayudará, no tiene efectos secundarios, pero no puedes matar a Peter.

Stiles tomo el frasco.

_ Gracias, ahora tengo que irme.

_ Scott vete con él.

_Nos vemos mañana. 

****

_ ¿Por qué diablos le has clavado las garras al pobre muchacho?.

Peter estaba en la sala de espera, espero que el veterinario saliera a recibirlo, aun no podía entrar dentro.

_ Quería que supiera que no soy un monstruo.

_¡Pero lo eres!.

Peter se quedo callado.

_ Hacer que Stiles lleve la carga de tus recuerdos, ha sido muy cruel de tu parte.

_ No pensé lo que hacia, solo quería que stiles me comprendiera.

_¡Lo que has hecho es que el muchacho tenga más muertes sobre sus hombros!.

_ Tengo que corregir ese error.

_¡Ya lo hecho por ti!

_ Le di una poción que anula todas las pesadillas. -dijo El veterinario.- ¡Ese muchacho casi pierde su padre ese día, y se siente culpable!

_¡Lo siento!.

_¡No dejaré que hagas daño a Stiles!.

_No pretendía hacerle daño- dijo Peter, sentía rabía contra él mismo. 

_ Esa poción le quitará las pesadillas, pero no tus recuerdos.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso?.

_ ¡Que te saliste con la tuya, Peter Hale!- gritó Deaton- Ahora vete.


	3. Chapter 3

La poción había funcionado, no tenía pesadillas, sólo sueños agradables, que al despertar se le había olvidado, pero le resto importancia. STiles se preparo para ir al instituto.

*****

 

_ ¿qué tal Stiles?- pregunto Scott.

_ Pues la verdad, estoy bien.

_ ¿En serio?

_Anoche pude dormir y no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

_Me Alegro que el remedio de mi jefe funcionara - Scott no le pregunto nada sobre Peter, si aún tenía intenciones de matar a Peter, pues no quería Stiles se enfadará. Stiles estaba tranquilo, relajado, y eso le gusto a Scott.

Las clases era más bien aburridas, y aunque parezca extraño el profesor de Química no castigo a Stiles, así que Stiles se fue para su casa.

Stiles converso animadamente con su padre, hablaron de casi todo, sobre todo en que universidad iría si obtuviera una beca, ambos estaban muy animados, cenaron cosas sanas, (eso le fastidiaba a su padre).

_¡Hasta mañana!- dijo Stiles, que ya a su habitación a estudiar para un examen.

_¡Hasta mañana!.

Stiles casi le da un brinco en el corazón al ver que Peter Hale estaba en su escritorio, mirando el ordenador, (su ordenador). El joven saca de su bolsillo, un pequeño frasco que le dio Lydia para emergencias, parte del contenido lo pone en la palma de su mano, y llama a Peter que aun esta muy entretenido invadiendo su vida privada.

_¡Lobo zombi!- grita, Pete se gira iba a decir algo pero no puede pues Stiles sopla lo que tiene en la palma de su mano, y queda inconsciente.

El joven arrastra la silla junto al Alfa, y pone junto a la ventana, acto seguido busca en su mochila la ceniza para luego esparcirla alrededor de Peter o de la ventana, dejando un minúsculo espacio para que se mueva el Alfa.

Stiles busca en su escondite dos pistolas, que había tomado "prestado" al padre de Allison, una tenía balas normales, las otras contenía acónito, el problema que Stiles no se acordaba cual era cual, Stiles quería dispararle con las balas normales, para sufriera bastante el lobo, pero recordó que su padre estaba en casa.

No tuvo más remedio que olvidarse de disparar a Peter, una por su padre, y la otra era que las pistolas no tenía nada que la diferenciaran. 

Recordó un episodio de Doctor Who, donde decía cuales era las mejores armas, y se sonrió pues tenía un gran cargamento de esas armas.

Las mejores armas para Stiles era los libros, desde Tolkien, El Quijote, (todos eran grandes tochos de libros), hasta George R R Martin.

Se decidió entre dos sagas, una era EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS de Tolkien, y la otra saga era Canción de Hielo y Fuego de G.R.R.M . Finalmente escogió la saga inacabada, de Martin, Stiles se sonrió pues sabía que Hale se iba a desesperar cuando subiera que faltaba mucho para el siguiente libro.

*****

 

Saco su silbato para perros y despertó a Peter.

_ ¿qué era ese ruido?

Stiles enseño el silbato, El alfa trato de tocar al joven, pero se dio cuenta que esta rodeado de ceniza.

_¿qué diablos haces en mi habitación mirando mi ordenador?.

_No averigüe mucho de Ti, pues borraste el historial de búsqueda.

_¿Qué diablos quieres saber?- susurró para que su padre no le oyera- ¿Qué ayude a que te quemaran o te disparé con intención de matarte?

Por un momento piensa que alfa pondrá sus ojos rojos, y tratará de atacarlo , el alfa simplemente suspira resignado.

_ Solo quería conocerte.

Stiles tiene el libro JUEGO DE TRONOS en un sobre, y se lo lanza a Peter que lo recoge al vuelo.

_Tranquilo, no es una bomba, ahora vete, que tengo que estudiar.

_Adios, Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Tres días sin Peter, y 3 días sin pesadillas, eso ponía contento a Stiles, incluso había hecho que el profesor de quimica no le castigara. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó a casa y entro en su habitación y lo encontró a él, ese maldito Peter Hale, sentado en el suelo,( cerca de la ventana, aun no había quitado las cenizas, y es por eso que Peter no tenía mucho espacio).

_Me hubiera gustado que dejarás la silla para poder sentarme. - Stiles había quitado la silla.

_ ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?- dijo Stiles susurrando, no quería que su padre entrará en la habitación.- ¿No tienes a nadie que molestar?.

_Ya me termine de leer Juego de Tronos, quería la segunda parte- la verdad que el libro se lo leyó en dos días, y eso le dio Tiempo a Jackson de hacer una vida normal, pues Peter estaba ocupado leyendo, y no haciendo una lista de posibles candidatos para morir a manos de La Kanima. - Choque de reyes.

_ ¡Pues vete a la librería más cercana y compras! - eso lo que le faltaba oír a Stiles, ese maldito lobo quería que le prestará más libros-- ¡o una Biblioteca !

_Eso hago, estoy en la biblioteca Stiles.- El Alfa sonrió, ¿Para que diablos iba a comprar el libro o ir a la biblioteca si Stiles tenía la saga?. ESo le daba la oportunidad de ver a Stiles.

_ Pues no la tengo.

_ Mientes.

_ No me creas, pero tengo CHOQUE DE REYES.- MINTIÓ con descaro- Así que puedes irte por donde has venido, y deja el libro en el suelo.

_ Eres un mentiroso, puedo oír tus latidos desde aquí...

_No me vengas con milongas y de que eres muy persuasivo- Peter estaba de pie, Stiles se coloco de frente, El alfa puso los ojos rojos y saco sus garras, trato de tocar a Stiles pero no podía, por culpa de las cenizas que protegía a Stiles- No puedes hacerme nada, pero yo sí- El joven con sus manos movió sus manos, haciendo que las cenizas retrocedieran a la pared, ya no había había ningún rincón que Peter pudiera estar, y por eso salió disparado por la ventana.

Stiles puso más cenizas en su casa.

*****

Un día más tarde.

_ Stiles, soy Scott- Scott estaba fuera de la casa y llamó por el movíl a Stiles.

_ ¿Por qué no entras?

_ No puedo.

Stiles recordó las cenizas que puso alrededor de la casa.

_ Ya me acuerdo, esparcí cenizas..

_ ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- preguntó Scott del otro lado del movil.

_Para que Peter no venga más a mi casa.

_ Pues tienes que hacer algo para que yo pueda entrar en tu casa.

_ Salgo un momento y vamos a preguntar a tu jefe si tiene otra clase de ceniza que no impida que mis amigos entren en mi casa.

Fueron a ver al jefe de Scott, pero no tenía esas cenizas, Stiles se empeño en no quitar las cenizas.

*************

Al día siguiente Jackson lo empotra contra la pared.

_ ¡ Suéltame !- grita, Empujo a Jackson.

_ ¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunta Jackson, tiene los ojos de la Kanima.

_¡ Contrólate!.

_¡No puedo,volveré a matar!

_¡Puedes controlarte!

_¡No puedo, si él quiere que mate yo lo haré!.

_¡Peter prometió que te dejaría en paz!- ¡Menos mal que no había nadie en el pasillo!.

_ ¡Lo prometió, pero esta enfadado contigo, ya esta haciendo una lista de quienes va a morir.

_Peter sabe que si rompe su promesa, los cazadores irán a matarlo.

_ Los cazadores acabaran conmigo o la 2 opción es que me suicide.

_¡No harás ninguna de esas cosas!- Stiles puso su mano en el hombro de Jackson- Dime, ¿por qué esta enfadado conmigo?

_No le prestaste el libro y lo echaste de tu habitación- Stiles no quería creer eso-¡ Además pusiste más cenizas en tu casa!.

¡oh, Dios mio!- exclamó- ¡ Alfa idiota, que es capaz hacer matar por qué yo le herí sus sentimientos!.

_¡Ya vez, que los alfas psicópatas también tienen sentimientos!.

_¡Vale, te prometo que no vas a matar a nadie!- Stiles abrazo a Jackson, y sintió pena por él- Dile que daré el libro mañana.

_¿Y las cenizas?

_ Quitaré la mayoría, pero él no entrará a mi casa sin mi permiso- rompieron el abrazo- Eso sí, él estará en su rincon quieticito y sin molestar a nadie. 

Peter estaba escondido escuchando la conversación, sonriendo. Sabía que Stiles ayudaría a Jackson por eso creo una falsa lista, sabía que Jackson buscaría a Stiles. 

a Peter le encanta que sus planes salgan bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Debió haberle dado el libro a Jackson para se lo dé a ese al alfa o omega (la verdad que no el joven no sabía lo que era realmente Peter si era un Alfa, Beta u Omega), así no tendría que ver ese careto que tenía, pero no, el tio de Peter, se había empeñado fastidiarle la vida, y esperaba pacientemente a que quitará la cenizas fuera de la casa, y que moviera las cenizas.

_¿ Es que siempre te olvidas de poner una silla donde pueda sentarme?

_ ¡Mil perdones,Alfa/Beta/Omega!- empezó decir Stiles con Sarcasmo. ¡Soy un maleducado, un mal alfitron !

_¿ Siempre contestas con sarcasmo?- Peter se sentó en el suelo, ese día no llevaban el chaqueton de cuero. 

_ No hacía falta que te sentarás, coge el libro y vete- el libro estaba al lado de Peter, pero esté no hizo ademán de verlo.- Coge el libro. , ¡maldito chantajista !.

_¿ Chantajista ?- Peter pareció sorprendido.

_Usaste a Jackson para hacerme chantaje- En eso no se equivoca-Haciendo que Jackson matará personas y luego echándome a mi la culpa.

_ No te echo la culpa, sino a George R R Martin. - Peter trato de bromear, quitar hierro al asunto, pero la mirada que le lanzó el más joven, supo que no lo había conseguido.

_ Tal vez pensaste que yo cedería y te volvería dejar pasar- Sobraba el "Tal vez", Stiles estaba seguro de eso. Realmente no querias romper la promesa, pero hiciste ver a Jackson que lo volverías utilizar como arma.

_ ¿volverías?- Preguntó- No he utilizado a Jackson.

_No, pero eres igual que los otros- Stiles frente a Peter, Peter seguía sentado. - ¡un ser vengativo y despre....

Peter Hale, había puesto los ojos rojos, pero era un rojo de menor intensidad, (quizás aún le quedaba algo de Alfa), y se puso de pie.

_¡No me compares con esos pobres diablos!- casi gruño al decir esas palabras- ¡Mate a quién mato a mi familia!.

_ Pues deberías suicidarte- escupió esas palabras- Pues mataste a Laura que era tu familia.

_¡Aún no lo entiendes, Laura seguiría viva si no fuera por Kate! -Stiles pensó en esas palabras- Si no hubiera utilizado a Derek, nada de esto hubiera pasado. - en voz se notaba más tristeza o enfado.

_ Será mejor que te vayas- Stiles dejo su tono desafiante- Mi padre, va llegar dentro de poco- Stiles en ningún momento sintió pena por Peter, pero se estaba formando una grieta del caparazón sin que se diera cuenta.

_ ¡Hasta dentro de unos día!- Peter se había empeñado hacerse amigo de stiles...- Dejaré a Jackson tranquilo.- y salió por la ventana con el libro en la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Pasados tres días, Peter volvió, pero esta vez no habló cogió los últimos libros de la saga y se fue, para la tranquilidad de stiles, esperaba que el Alfa tardará en volver.

*********

Había pasado una semana desde que Peter se ha ido con los libros, y no había regresado desde entonces.

Gracias a la poción de Deaton había conseguido dormir sin pesadillas, pero con muchos sueños, sueños que estaba seguro que no eran suyos, pero cada mañana se despertaba sin recordar los sueños.

Stiles casi echaba de menos la presencia del tio de Derek, casi.

El joven se maldijo por tener ese pensamiento, pues seguro que el gran incordio que era Peter Hale volvería pronto a molestar.

 

Acertó.

_¿El 5 libro ha salido ?- preguntó Peter, dejo los libros en el suelo, y se sorprendió al ver las pelis y los libros de EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS- Vaya, entonces supiste que iba a venir.

 

_No- dijo Stiles sin mirar a Peter- Todo eso lleva días en esa esquina.

_No te he dicho ¡Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, por prestarme los libros- Stiles se giro y lo miro. - ¡Gracias!

Stiles iba responder con sarcasmo, con palabras hirientes. Iba a responder que era obligado a tratar con él, pero esta vez se guardo todo el sarcasmo y las palabras dañinas.

_¡De nada!- le respondió- ¿Cual es tu personaje favorito ?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió a Peter, era la primera vez que Stiles entablaba conversación.

_Los Starks- eso hizo sonreír a Stiles pues era muy que Peter escogiera a la familia que tenga como mascota lobos huergos- ¿Cual es tus personajes favoritos?.

_Starks, Tyrion Lannister, entre muchos más- Dijo Stiles- Aunque Rob es tan sólo un chiquillo enamorado con pocos luces- Era el momento idóneo para Peter en responder que Rob le recordaba a Scott, eso de las pocas luces y ciego de amor, pero se calló- Espero que te guste la saga de EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS.

_Me encanta- dijo Peter tristemente- Perdí mi colección en el incendio.

_¡Lo siento!- Stiles se disculpo sin saber por qué, esas palabras escaparon de su boca.

_Stiles, deja de cargar la culpa de los demás, no tienes que sentirlo, ni disculparte- Pete fue sincero en eso.

_Lo sé

_Otra vez te doy las gracias- Peter, acertó en llevar una mochila, así que guardo todo y se despidió de Stiles. 

_ ¡Doctor Who!- Dijo Stiles tan fuerte para que Peter le oyera desde la calle- Es lo que toca Después, una de las mejores series de ciencia fisión .

El Alfa se fue sonriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.


	7. Chapter 7

_ ¡No puede ser, te he dado material para que no vengas en un mes o dos!- se quejó Stiles cuando vió a Peter sentado en el suelo. - ¿Eso es un ordenador?.

_¡Hola a ti también?- Peter tecleaba en el ordenador- He tratado de poner la contraseña de la Wifi.

_¡Ahora pretendes robarme la conexión a Internet!- exclamó sorprendido Stiles.- ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír de un lobo zombi!.

_He probado con: Lydia, Jackson, Scott- Stiles lanzó una carcajada a oír los intentos de Peter para conseguir su contraseña.

_ ¿Crees que soy tan obvio?- Stiles no esperaba respuesta alguna a su pregunta. 

_No, no lo eres- Peter tecleó y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro pues había conseguido poner la contraseña - Mañana ponen la conexión a internet.

_ ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? - preguntó Stiles, acercándose a Peter.

_¡Lobozombi1!

_¡Esa es mi contraseña!- Stiles parecía a punto de pegar a Peter pero se quedo quieto. - ¿cómo lo sabias

 

_ Tú me lo dijiste hace un momento- dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio que stiles empezaba a mover las cenizas. - Stiles siento no habértelo pedido antes, pero ¡Por favor no me eches!- Peter puso cara de cachorro apaleado, después puso la cara del "gato con botas de Sherk".

-¡Esta bien!- Stiles fue a su escritorio y se disponía hacer la tarea- Que sea la última vez, y quedarte callado en tu rincón.

_¡A la orden, mi general!- se le escapó a Peter, Stiles giró su silla y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

_Será mejor que no te burles de mí, si quieres quedarte- dijo Stiles- Ahora cállate que tengo que estudiar química.

Peter a veces miraba como Stiles contestaba a su móvil, enviado mensajes, y casi veía la sonrisa que surgía en los labios de Stiles, y en ese momento supo que Stiles estaba saliendo con alguien. 

_Stiles, tengo que irme- Peter guardo su portátil, y empezó a sentirse mal- ¡Gracias por todo!.

_¡Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos!.

Peter se había olvidado de ese sentimiento y eso le destrozaba por dentro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La novia de Stiles esta casada de esta pelicula. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9KFXTy_czw&feature=BFa&list=LLYQ64xdZsYrYNONh8uIyPaQ Donde el protagonista es Dylan.

Primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Stiles es feliz, y todo gracias a Aubrey, ella lo hace feliz.

Conoció a Aubrey en una fiesta, él estaba apoyado en una columna , con un vaso en la mano, mirando aburrido la pista de baile, ve que se acerca una chica muy guapa.

_Si sueltas la columna no se va a caer- la chica le esta hablando.

_Puede, pero yo me quedo sujetando por si acaso empieza a caer...

_¡Baila conmigo!.

_No puedo, aun no me he bebido el contenido del vaso- dijo Stiles, pero la chica le arrebato el vaso y se lo bebió, tiro le vaso a una papelera.

_¡vamos a bailar!- dijo ella con convicción, casi arrastra a Stiles, Stiles finalmente cede.

_¡Vale!

Bailaron y bailaron, hablaron de casi todo.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, intercambiaron correos , números de teléfonos.

_¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver!- dijo Stiles.

_¡Quiero mi beso de Buenas noches.

Stiles iba a besar en la mejilla, pero ella se movió, y puso sus labios, sorprendiendo a Stiles, pero luego respondió al beso.

¡Que buenos recuerdos!

 

Ya llevaban un mes juntos, y llegó la hora de presentar a Aubrey amigos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que la novia de Stiles no era un producto de su imaginación. 

Aubrey aguanto como una campeona todas las miradas inquisitivas de las chicas, y las preguntas de los chicos, (es falso el rumor que las mujeres son cotillas, los hombres son peores).

****

_¡Stiles tiene novia!- casi gritó Jackson al entrar en el apartamento de PEter.

_¡Ya lo sé!

_ ¿ Cómo lo sabes si nos acaba de presentar?

_¡ Entonces va en serio con ella.- dijo con tristeza Peter.

_¿Cómo lo sabías tú?.

_Hace un par de semanas, Stiles no dejaba de recibir mensajes- Peter aun recordaba la sonrisa de Stiles cada vez que recibía un mensaje. - debes estar feliz, pues ya Stiles esta olvidando a Lydia.

Jackson no digo nada, pero sabía lo que realmente sentía Peter, pero el adulto prefirió engañarse a sí mismo.

*********

Con la mochila en la espalda, el lobo zombi (como lo llamaba Stiles), escalo hasta la ventana del joven trató de abrir la ventana, pero esta cerrada, así que volvió a bajar, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al padre de Stiles y al cazador apuntando sus armas directamente a la cabeza.

_Así que usted es Peter Hale- el sheriff apuntaba al hombre lobo con una pistola especial que le había comprado al cazador. - ¿ Creía que no me iba a dar cuenta lo que pasaba alrededor de mi hijo? - grito el padre de Stiles- ¿o que nunca me daría cuenta qeu entra en hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hijo?

_Lo siento, pero nunca se me ocurrió presentarme, "Hola, soy Peter Hale, soy un hombre lobo, y hace unos meses estaba muerto".

_¡No te hagas el gracioso, Hale!- gritó Chris, Seguro que Chris le dio la mitad de la información. -No sabía que te gustará los niños, Hale.

_¡No soy un maldito pedofilo!- grito Peter.

_¿Por qué siempre vas a la habitación de mi hijo?- 

_ Stiles me ha enganchado a sus libros, a sus dvs- eso era verdad- hace que quiera leer más y más, pero nunca le he tocado un pelo.

_¡Stiles tiene la ceniza en su habitación!- dijo Chris- Por eso no te puedes acercar a él.

_¡Que estúpido eres!- grito Peter, y luego recibió un puñetazo de parte de Chris con la culata del revolver.

_¡Tranquilo, Chris!.

\- Si hubiera querido hacer daño a Stiles, no hubiera perdido todas las oportunidades, cuando estaba entrenando, con su novia, o estaba en el instituto.

El padre de Stiles pensó lo que había dicho el hombre lobo, y se percató que decía la verdad. Guardo su arma y insistió que el cazador hiera lo mismo.

_Stiles dejo esto en su habitación- Sacó los dvds de Doctor who, con cuidado se lo paso al hombre lobo y el hombre lobo le dio la mochila. - Si un día se acerca a mi hijo sin mi permiso o pretende hacerle daño, le mataré, y destruiré su cuerpo.

Los padres de Allison y Stiles se fueron dejando solo a Peter.

_¿Que significa sin su permiso?- se preguntó Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

Había pasado 3 años, Stiles ya estaba en la universidad, y se había vuelto amigo de Peter, a pesar de todo lo pasado, Stiles se dio cuenta que Peter en el fondo era un buen hombre.

Stiles dejó de utilizar las cenizas de la montaña, su padre y Chris dejaron de amenazar a Peter con las armas pasado un año, pues se dieron cuenta que nunca Peter haría daño a Stiles.

Stiles evitaba hablar de su novia a Peter, pues cada vez que lo hacía el hombre lobo ponía malas caras.

*****

Llegó el verano y Stiles volvió a la casa de su padre y de Chris, (no eran compañero de piso, sino una pareja en toda regla, cosa que le sorprendió a Stiles pues no sabía que su padre le gustará los hombres, pero la más sorprendida fue Alison)

 

*****

Scott y Allison fueron a la habitación de Stiles y hablaron mucho tiempo con él.

_ He roto con mi novia desde 3 años, lo nuestro no era posible .

_¿Estás bien? - preguntó Allison.

_ Estoy muy bien.

_Dice la verdad- Scott escucho los látigos del corazón de Stiles y se percató que decía la verdad.

_ ¿Por qué rompieron?- preguntó Allison.

_ Pues nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro ya no era como antes, que en vez no novios nos comportamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

_Pues me alegro que estés bien.

Scott escuchó los latidos de otra persona, era de Peter que estaba escuchando la conversación.

_Allison debemos irnos a ver a Lydia.-dijo Scott.

Allison captó el mensaje.

_Tenemos que irnos ya, ¡Adios Stiles, hasta mañana!- La pareja se marcharon casi tropezaron Peter, que espero un minuto para entrar en la habitación de Stiles.

_¡Hola, Peter!

_Me alegro que hayas vuelto a la ciudad.

_ ¿Que series nos toca ver ?

_ Doctor who, pero hoy no vengo ver ninguna serie sino decirte lo que siento.

_ No hará falta, Peter.

_ Tengo que decirte lo que siento.

_ No hará falta, pues ya lo sé, lo sé hace mucho tiempo- Stiles sonrió- ¿Por qué crees que he roto con novia?- No espero que tío de Peter respondiera- Lo hice por ti.

Al oír que eso, que Stiles sentía lo mismo por él, que su amor era correspondido. Se arrodillo delante de Stiles y le beso, un largo beso de película.

Los labios de Stiles encajaban perfectamente con los suyos.


End file.
